He Who Brings The Light
by ChumSmash
Summary: Outside the safety of the kingdom walls, life is very different in Remnant. The brave people who make the wild their home have become hardened by the constant struggle to live. Luc Inflictus has spent his entire life outside the walls, but when he chooses to attend Beacon Academy, he uncovers what may be humanity's only hope against the growing forces of darkness.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It is said that summer is experienced in two entirely different ways. For those who have chosen to dwell inside a city's walls, summer is fairly unpleasant. The only difference apparent to the citizens of these cities is the increase in temperature. For those who choose to stake their claim outside the centers of population, however, summer is an incredible experience. It signals change, prosperity and happiness. The days are longer and the harvest plentiful. The earth comes alive with color, and life prospers. On a beaten path in the middle of a calm forest, one can experience this spectacular transformation firsthand. Trees tower into the bright daytime sky, the sun hanging as a perfect circle in the sky, happily warming all those under its rays. Flowers bloom, and squirrels can be found gathering nuts to store. The air hangs peacefully as a mother bird tends for her newborn babies on one of the sturdy branches of an oak tree.

On one of these particularly peaceful summer days, a young man made his way down one of these beaten paths. A long green cloak flapped lazily behind him in the light breeze. A larger man, he carried a worn iron sword on his hip. He walked with a familiar knowledge of the trails, never stopping to wonder where he was going. He always found himself grateful for these trails. They provided him a way to lose himself in the silent liveliness of the forests. The calm summer air seemed to soak up his worries like a sponge.

But his peace was short-lived, as the forest opened into a large meadow. In the center of the clearing sat a large airship, its dull grays and harsh edges standing in stark contrast to the area's earthy tone. Its engines ran idly, awaiting its passenger. As he neared the ship, the thrust from the engines blew off his hood. He had light brown hair and a stunning pair of silvery-blue eyes. He possessed a thick neck that bore witness to his strength, and his body also served as a testament to that fact. He climbed nimbly onto the ship, his large frame squeezing through the small doorway. He took his seat at the far end of the seats, bowed his head, and promptly fell into a light slumber.

* * *

><p>He had been dreaming of home when his sleep was interrupted by his shoulder being prodded by another person. He slowly awoke, and a pair of bright amber eyes greeted his arrival to consciousness. The stranger was dressed in black and white, and a bow sat atop her head.<p>

"Uh… Yes?" He asked sleepily.

"Sorry for waking you, but can you move your pack? All of the other seats are taken." She asked politely.

He jolted awake, and took in the number of people now seated in the ship. She was right, the ship was completely full. He couldn't believe he had slept through the arrival of all the other students.

He apologized quickly, and promptly moved his bag from the adjacent seat onto the floor between his feet.

She bowed her head in gratitude, sat down next to him, and opened up a book. He observed his new neighbor. A cleaver was sheathed on her back, and ribbons were wrapped down the length of her forearms. If he had to place a guess, it would be that she somehow used the two together in combat. He decided that now was as good a time as any to introduce himself.

"Um, hello. I'm Luc," he said, extending his hand.

Her eyes remained focused on the book. "Blake," she replied coolly, ignoring his advance.

He withdrew his hand dejectedly. It looked like this girl was not in the mood to make friends. He focused his attention on the ship's passengers, a collection of the brightest teenagers from the area. They came in all shapes, sizes, and colors, but they all brought something unique to the table. These were the fastest, strongest, smartest, and most deadly group of 17 year-olds on the planet, but they were raw and inexperienced. They were the best combatants of their respective combat schools, and were now being sent to the most prestigious combat school in Remnant: Beacon Academy. There, they would be shaped into the greatest soldiers humanity could provide, sent out to beat back the forces of darkness. He decided to make some initial assessments of his peers.

He had just finished looking over a boy with two scimitars hooked to his belt when he noticed something that truly intrigued him.

_A girl was staring at him._

She was seated three seats from the end of the opposite row, dressed in a dark grey dress highlighted with black and red. Her black hair fell down past her shoulders. Even as Luc met her eyes, she did not avert her gaze. Her grey eyes bored holes into his soul. He felt as if she was probing the inside of his brain, reading every thought that shot across his mind. He quickly diverted his eyes to the bag resting at his feet. He had seen a great amount of unsettling things in his lifetime, but nothing he had ever come across made him as uncomfortable as that girl's stare. He checked his scroll, and saw that they had one hour until arrival. He could still feel the girl's eyes probing him. He folded his arms, closed his eyes and quickly resumed his nap.

* * *

><p>This time he had woken under his own power as the ship arrived at its destination. The students gathered at the ship's viewport to take in the view of their new home. The school was situated on the edge of a cliff, and was absolutely massive. It dwarfed the ruined castles of ancient times that Luc's father had shown him in his youth. Rising above the rest of the school was a towering spire; its green lights glowing eerily even in the daylight. Whoever ran the school must be situated in the top of the tower. It was an impressive site, a sanctuary for people to gather to learn. One could say it served as a <em>beacon <em>of hope to all those who saw it.

The airship's engines flared as it slowed its descent. It came to a stop and hovered at the edge of the cliff. Luc followed the other students back to the hold and grabbed his belongings. To his surprise, the girl was still staring at him. He quickly made his way off the ship. He hadn't even set foot on school grounds yet, and he had already made an enemy. If this was anything to go off of, this year was not going to be good. He had been shot down by one person, and was apparently hated by another. Things could be going a _lot_ better. On the bright side, they couldn't get much worse, could they?

Life seemed to hear his question, and answered it immediately. Lost in his thoughts, he hadn't noticed the trolley of briefcases stopped in his path. He snapped to attention, but he was far too late. He plowed straight through the pile of suitcases, falling flat on his face.

"Oh. My. GOD!" A shriek pierced the air above him. He picked his head up and looked at the white boots situated two inches from his face, following the legs up to their owner. A short, white haired girl towered above him, her cold blue eyes filled with incomprehensible rage.

As he rolled into a sitting position, she planted her finger in the middle of his chest.

"Look where you're going, you idiot! First that complete dolt of a girl, and now you! How stupid can you both be to not see the trolley right in front of your face? Did you forget your brain at home? You can't just run straight through people's valuables and expect them to be okay with it!"

"I-I'm sorry, I really am." He jumped to his feet and quickly gathered up all the briefcases scattered on the ground.

"Sorry doesn't cut it you moron! Do have any idea how much this stuff is worth?" She screeched, snatching the briefcases from his arms.

"100% purified dust from the Schnee Dust company is valued at 75 lien an ounce. It's incredibly rare, and astonishingly powerful," a voice to his side replied. He glanced over at his new accomplice, and his eyes widened in shock at the person standing at his side. The girl from the ship stood next to him, a vial of red dust clutched in one hand. She stared down his assailant with a cold gaze that he thought would certainly break the demeanor of the dust girl. "I'd take a guess that you are Weiss Schnee, the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company.

Weiss crossed her arms and gave a triumphant snort. "Good to see people know who I am."

A cold smile came across the other girl's face as she uncorked the vial and poured the dust into the palm of her hand. A pillar of flame burst from her hand, and to Luc and Weiss's astonishment, wrapped itself around her arm as if it were her pet snake. The flame roped itself around her torso as she spoke.

"I do. And if you want to keep your face nice, pretty, and free from third-degree burns; I would recommend showing a little respect to your peers. You wouldn't want to make any enemies, would you Miss Schnee?" The venom at the end of her sentence sent shivers down Luc's spine. This girl was definitely dangerous.

Incredibly, Weiss seemed completely unfazed. Her eyes narrowed, "You think you can come in here and make threats at me you dumb whore?"

As Weiss finished the final word of her sentence, the red in the fire girl's dress flared brightly. A plume of flame flew past Weiss' ear, lighting the tips of her hair on fire. She quickly extinguished them and drew her sword.

"You're going to pay for that!" Weiss shouted.

"I'm not scared of you, you entitled little brat!"

Both girls coiled, preparing to strike. Weiss' sword glowed bright white as her opponent's dress flared red. Luc stood there, completely dumbfounded at the scene unfolding before him. Just as it seemed as if fire would battle ice, a blur of brown and green solidified in between them. A tall girl stood with her arms outstretched in between the two combatants. She was wore a dark green shirt with a tan, long-sleeved leather half-jacket pulled over it. Brown cargo pants formed to her legs, and a single braid of dark brown hair ran down to the middle of her back. Her blue eyes were set in a determined stare, and that was when Luc noticed the most peculiar part of her appearance. Blue threads ran through her entire outfit like rivers cutting through the earth. She seemed like an embodiment of nature itself.

She stood her ground between Weiss and the other girl as the two stared each other down."We've been at the school for less than ten minutes, and you're already trying to kill each other? Do you have any idea how immature this makes you look to the other students?" she admonished.

It was at this statement that they realized that they were circled by a large group of students, holding their breath in anticipation for the upcoming duel. Both of the girls' shoulders slumped, and they relaxed.

The mediator turned towards Weiss. "Weiss Schnee, do you really think this is how the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company should be acting?"

Weiss became preoccupied with the toes of her boots. "No," she said, discouraged.

"And you." The smirk evaporated off of the black-haired girl's face as the taller girl whipped around to face her. "Put out your fire before you hurt somebody."

She glared at the peacemaker in protest, but her flame quickly died out.

"Thank you. Now, let's all go see the inside of this wonderful academy without trying to kill anyone else," the tall girl said cheerfully, striding off towards the school. The rest of the crowd shuffled behind her, murmuring in disappointment. Weiss loaded the briefcases onto the trolley and traipsed off, leaving Luc and the flame girl alone. Luc stood completely still, his jaw still touching the floor, not quite sure of what he had just witnessed. The girl turned to face him, and he snapped into focus.

He rubbed the back of his neck nervously as he spoke. "Thanks for defending me, I guess."

"It was no problem. Someone needed to show that bitch her place," the girl replied, smiling. She extended her hand towards him. "The name's Ember Cole. It's a pleasure to meet you."

He hesitated, unsure if she was being completely serious. After a moment, he grasped her hand and shook it.

"I'm Luc. Luc Inflictus," he said.

"I guess you could say we're friends now, huh?" she suggested.

In truth, Luc was terrified that she would just burn him to a crisp because she felt like it. But she was right. She was the only person to show any kindness towards him the whole half-hour he had been at the school. He didn't really trust her, but he had to take his victories, no matter how small.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that, in a way," he replied after a moment.

She smiled at him. "Why don't you say we go grab some lunch. I'm absolutely famished."

He wanted to tell her no. She might be a friend, but he still didn't want to be around her anymore than he had to. Unfortunately, he never got the chance to voice his refusal. His stomach growled loudly, audible to both of them. Disappointedly, he agreed. The two walked off towards the school, Luc's hand resting on the hilt of his sword the entire time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Luc had taken on a fair amount of deadly challenges in his short life. He had torn through packs of Beowulf, cleared out caves full of ursa, and had even defeated a deathstalker singlehandedly. That made him even more curious as to why just sitting next to this girl scared him out of his wits. She had proven to be surprisingly amiable, having struck up a conversation about dueling before the food had arrived. Once the plate arrived at her seat, however, any semblance of conversation immediately dissipated.

To the average person, she seemed quite normal, besides the fact that she wolfed her food down faster than his drunk, overweight uncle during the holidays. The ferocity with which she tore the bone off of her fourth turkey leg betrayed the fact that she was only five and a half feet feet tall, and must have weighed just one hundred pounds and change. Even with her slight frame, she still managed to terrify him. It wasn't her size, or even her ability to control fire. No, it was her eyes.

Her eyes were the color of a dying fire at the break of dawn. A light gray with jet black pupils, they seemed to briefly flash red whenever she was angered, as if someone was blowing on a dying pile of coals. A glare shot in your direction was enough to quiet even the most boisterous of people. She had used it on a foolish boy who thought she would be easy prey for some extra food. A quick flash of anger, and the boy nearly wet his pants. His friends had laughed at him, but were quickly silenced by a glare in their direction. Luc didn't want to know what was behind her death stares. It was like looking into an endless pit of hell.

But for now, the devil's lenses were calmed by a hefty portion of meats, cheeses, and an entire pitcher of juice. She was finishing her third plate of food as another person walked up and seated themselves on his left. He glanced over at her, and recognized her as Blake, the girl from the train.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" she inquired. Despite the entire length of the table being practically deserted, she had chosen to sit right next to him.

"Not at all," he replied, scooting his tray over to make room for her.

"Thanks," she said as she began to cut into the fish on her plate. "How's the fire princess doing after her little scuffle with the ice queen?"

Halfway through a helping of mashed potatoes, Ember's eyes jolted upwards and found their mark. Another harrowing glare was shot towards the newest member of their group. To Luc's astonishment, Blake's amber eyes calmly met the fiery grey of Ember's, batting the stare aside like a fly. She looked almost amused by it.

"You're going to have to do a lot better than that, princess." Blake said coolly.

Ember's eyes narrowed even further, her gaze intensifying so much that Luc was scared the room would just go up in flames. If he didn't do something soon, this could end very badly. More than likely only small piles of ash would remain in the aftermath.

Luckily, his diversion would be provided for him. A streak of blue and yellow screamed past them, coming to a stop at the end of the table. A boy with scraggly blonde hair and ill-fitting clothing and armor rose from the ground, dazed. A roar came from another boy at the end of the table. Luc recognized him as the large boy who tried to steal Ember's food. His mace was drawn, and he was visibly irritated.

"You're gonna pay for that!" he bellowed. It wasn't until Luc saw the gravy running down the boy's chest plate that he understood the situation. The boy charged at his dazed opponent, whose eyes widened in fear, as the large boy ran towards him, yelling. His roar was swiftly cut off by the sickening crunch of bone meeting bone. He stumbled into the table next to him, and used his free hand to steady himself. He looked up at his assailant. The equally large boy, dressed in a grey hoodie and jeans, stood in a combat stance, his knuckles bleeding lightly from the impact.

"Leave. Him. Alone." Luc growled.

"Make me," the other boy snarled, raising his mace. Luc deftly sidestepped the attack and landed a punch square in the boy's nose, staggering him. Checking his nose for blood, the boy attacked once again. This time, Luc stepped in and drove his fist up through his opponent. The boy flew up in the air as his mace clattered to the ground. Rolling to his feet, the boy readied himself for hand to hand combat.

A group had formed around the two, eagerly cheering for every strike. The two opponents circled each other, waiting for an opening. Luc charged his opponent, ducking underneath a punch and sweeping the floor with his leg. His opponent saw it coming and jumped easily over his leg, landing a devastating kick to Luc's ribs. Luc staggered to his feet, clutching his ribs. The other boy smirked at the sign of weakness. He charged again, this time unleashing a barrage of vicious punches. Luc quickly reacted and blocked nearly all of his punches. But one found its intended mark, hitting Luc right in the weak spot of his ribs. He staggered backwards, falling to the floor before standing again.

Luc was certain at least two of his ribs were broken, maybe more. He wheezed, struggling to catch his breath with every step. He bowed his head to breathe. Before he could look up, his opponent landed a powerful kick to the side of his head.

Stars popped in his vision as he felt himself fly through the air. Landing with a sickening thud, he closed his eyes, preparing himself for the finishing blow. He laid there for a moment before realizing that it had never come. As he cracked his eyes open, he saw a black ribbon wrapped around the other boy's neck as two plumes of fire sprang to life, illuminating the boy's terrified expression. He struggled to watch the scene before him until his eyes closed and he slowly slipped away from consciousness.

* * *

><p><em>A silence hung among the trees on a warm spring day. The leaves waved lazily, and everything seemed to be still. Its serenity was suddenly pierced by the sounds of combat. A duo of young boys, one of them 15, the other no older than 13, circled each other in a small clearing, locked in an intense duel. The younger of them was stockier, with brown hair that fell into his blue eyes far too often. His opponent was tall and lanky, a mop of blonde hair sitting atop his head, penetrated by a pair of dark brown eyes. The younger boy was visibly upset.<em>

"_It's no fair! I can't do anything to you! All I ever do is hit your shield. Can't you let me win for once?" the young boy cried out._

"_If I just let you win, would it really be a victory?" the older boy responded._

"_Well, duh. I would win. That's kinda what a victory is," the younger remarked._

_The older boy chuckled. "Let me rephrase that. If you don't get any better from it, is it really a victory?"_

"_Yes."_

"_No. It is not."_

"_Yes it is."_

"_Have you won yet?"_

"_Well… no."_

"_Then how can you say what victory is?"_

_At this last statement, the young boy roared and charged. Over the course of the next half hour, their swords and shields clashed against each other. The young boy grew more and more frustrated with each blocked strike. After beating against his opponent's shield to no avail, the boy threw down his weapons and stormed off. He quickly stopped in his tracks as he spotted the man leaning against a tree at the edge of the forest. His silver armor glinted in the sunlight, the blue and yellow highlights shone bright. An intricate design was carved into the breastplate, and a massive broadsword was attached to his back. His brown eyes found the boy's, and he beckoned the boy over._

_The tracks of dried tears ran down the boy's face, but he stood defiant, even in defeat. The man crouched down next to the boy and wiped the tears away with his thumbs. He clasped the young boy's hands in his hands._

"_Luc?" the man asked._

"_Y- yes, Un- Uncle Mark?"The boy choked out, fighting back tears._

"_You remember what I told you in our first lesson?"_

"_Not to die?"_

_The man laughed. "Yes, that's very important, but I was talking about the other thing. About being unpredictable. As much as you want him to be, your cousin AJ over there isn't your typical Grimm. He thinks, he learns, and he reacts. Grimm are easy. Humans are much, much harder. Just like you, they think and they act upon what they learn. If you have a weakness, they'll exploit it. If you have a pattern, they'll counter it. That's why the most important thing to be when fighting another person is to be unpredictable. If they don't know what you'll do next, they can't defend against it." He straightened, and whispered to the boy, "Now, I noticed that you only seem to be striking downward. Why don't you try swinging up for once?"_

_The boy's bravado returned full force. His face shone brightly, armed with the knowledge to win. He ran over and picked up his sword and shield and charged at his cousin. His swung his sword towards his cousin… only to have his strike blocked yet again. His uncle shook his head, and his cousin smiled._

"_Looks like I got you aga-"_

_AJ's sentence was cut off by the impact of a shield on the top his head. He collapsed to the ground, clutching his skull. The young boy stood over him triumphantly. By setting his defenses low and blocking Luc's upward swing, he opened himself up to a quick overhead smash from Luc's shield._

_Mark let out a boisterous laugh. "You are truly a special person, Luc. You never seem to do what we tell you, but you always make it work. Now why don't we head home? I heard your Aunt Erica is making her delicious raspberry pie."_

_At the mention of pie, the two boys raced each other home. Tonight, they were both winners._

* * *

><p>Waking up from being knocked unconscious is never pleasant. It's like fighting through a never ending fog inside your own head. Luc had dragged himself through this excruciating process many times before but he never gotten used to it. After several excruciating moments, he was finally greeted by the formation of the room around him. Judging by the silence and sterility of the room he was laying in, he was in the infirmary. He had been through this process enough to know that sitting up right away was a bad idea, so he took stock of his injuries. His ribs were sore, but they were healing quickly. Luckily, his nose had not been broken. He once had a broken nose that took two months to heal because he kept hitting it on everything. Unfortunately, his concussion was there to stay. His aura would take begin to take care of it after his ribs were healed anyways. He took a couple moments to gather his strength, and rolled over onto his side.<p>

A face was waiting just inches away from his. He let out a yelp and caught a glimpse of two grey eyes as the momentum from his recoil carried him over the edge of the bed. He heard laughter from the other side of the bed. He used the bed to drag himself into a kneeling position, his face and arms resting on top of the bed. Ember was sitting in a chair crying from her laughter, and Blake was positioned in the adjacent bed, giggling into her hand.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," he groaned as he rose to his feet. His ribs were healing, but they still hurt like the devil.

"You should have seen your face," Ember managed to squeeze out in between laughs. She did what he could only presume was a mock interpretation, making a horrified face and odd noises as she fell off her chair. This drove the two girls into an even more violent fit of laughter.

He decided to take this opportunity to clear his head of the persistent migraine. The infirmary opened up to a balcony that overlooked most of the school. The sky was dark, signifying that more than a few hours had passed while he was out. A full moon shone bright in the night sky, surrounded by a seemingly infinite field of stars. He leaned up against the railing and inhaled deeply through his nostrils. The crisp night air invigorated his senses and removed the fog from his mind. Back to his normal self, he turned around to head back into the school.

Both girls were standing directly behind him. He reeled back in surprise again, catching himself on the railing.

His eyes narrowed. "If you guys don't stop doing this, I'll-"

"You'll do what?" Ember contested, her eyes flashing red. Any reply from him was cut off by a crippling glare.

"Ozpin told us that we're to head back to the auditorium for the night. That's where all the first-year students are spending the night," Blake stated calmly. "He also mentioned that he needed to see you in his office."

He wasn't particularly surprised by this. He had, after all, incited a brawl in the cafeteria that probably destroyed a good amount of property. More than likely, he would be given a slap on the wrist, and sent out. Quick, easy, and painless.

He had been seated for what seemed like hours as a very tall woman with very high heels chastised him for his behavior. Her vibrant green eyes scolded him from behind her glasses as she paced in front of him.

"Do you have any idea how much damage you caused? And I had to clean it all up! Not even one day, and students are already trashing the school," she admonished. Her fists were clenched tightly at her sides. As she had been yelling at him, she had grown visibly angrier as time wore on.

"Glynda, I think it is time to give the boy a rest. He has been through a lot today." The man seated at his desk finally spoke up. Glynda was clearly upset, but listened to the man's instructions. His eyes peered out at Luc over his circular spectacles as he took another sip from his mug, studying the teenager. Behind him, gears turned the clock that served as the office's window.

"You're just going to let him go without punishment?" the woman asked.

"I think listening to you scold him for almost an hour was punishment enough." The woman's eyes narrowed. "Now, if you wouldn't mind, Glynda, I need to speak to him alone."

Muttering something about little devils, Glynda stormed out of the room. The man at the desk turned his attention back to the boy seated in front of him. "Do you know who I am?" he asked.

"I'm guessing you're Professor Ozpin, the headmaster of this school," Luc replied.

"You would be correct young man. And why do you think I called you up here?"

"Because I got in a fight and trashed your cafeteria?" Luc answered.

Ozpin chuckled. "It was not the first time that has happened, and it certainly will not be the last. No, I called you up here because I have something to give you." Luc look confused. He had no idea what this man he had just met could possibly have to give him.

Ozpin stood and lifted something from behind his desk. It was a shiny silver chest. He placed it on his desk and pushed it towards Luc. "I have known your grandfather for quite a long time. He's the one who set you up to attend Beacon. When we spoke, he asked me to give this to you once you arrived here. Something about a boy making his place in the world."

Luc's eyes lit up and he excitedly undid the clasps on the chest. He lifted the chest's lid, revealing its contents. Resting inside the chest was a breastplate, a pendant, and a ring. The breastplate was silver, its accents the familiar blue and yellow of his family. This chest piece however, was lighter and seemed to be a more recent design of the traditional family armor. There was also a problem. The breastplate was the only piece of armor in the chest.

It was a family ritual that a boy would receive his set of armor once he set out to make his place in the world. He always received a full set of armor, and a sword fresh from the blacksmith. Luc's armor, however, lacked the rest of the armor and a weapon. He wondered why his grandfather had omitted so much of his gift. He brushed the thought aside. His grandfather always knew what he was doing. The purpose of this would probably be revealed in time.

He picked up the pendant and the ring. A large blue diamond was set in the middle of the silver ring. He slipped it on his finger, and a warm feeling spread through his body. It seemed like the ring contained some good old family magic. He looked down at the pendant. Like everything else made by his family, it was made of silver. An emblem was engraved into the metal. A yellow lightning bolt struck a blue sword. It was the emblem his father had given him when he was born. He ran his finger over the grooves and a wave of memories flooded his mind. He saw his father, a fierce warrior, but the kindest man on the face of the earth. His mother, who was always busy but somehow always had a smile on her face. He'd give anything to be at home with them right now.

He swallowed his emotions. He was on his own now, and it would do him no good to get emotional. There was one last thing at the bottom of the chest. Luc reached in and grabbed the folded parchment. He quickly unfolded it and began reading.

_Luc_, it read, _I send you this gift as an acknowledgment of your maturity. These next few years will be difficult as you adjust to a new culture, and meet new people. But remain strong, my grandson, for I know you are capable of great things. Keep your courage strong, and uphold the Inflictus name._

_Now, you may be curious as to why you received an incomplete set of armor. Be patient, child, for its purpose will be revealed shortly. When the time comes for your light to shine forth, you will know what to do. Until then, Luc, do your family proud._

_With great love,_

_Head Patriarch Gleavehelm of the Inflictus_

Luc stared at the letter for a few moments. His grandfather was always cryptic about what he meant, and this was no different. He fiddled with the ring on his finger. When the time came for him to prove himself, he had a feeling this ring would be the key.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Here's the second chapter! I really liked writing the mix of action, exposition, and character interaction, and I hope you enjoyed reading it.**

**Just a small bit of information, these next few chapters will flow right into one another, and will take place at the same time as episodes 1-8 of the show. Afterwards, time will jump around a bit more. With that being said, please leave some feedback! It's very much appreciated.**


End file.
